runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
: For information on training this skill, see the Magic training article. Magic is a skill in that allows players to cast spells using runes. Many of the spells can be cast on monsters and other players to inflict damage or decrease stats. Aside from combat spells, the magic spellbook also offers many useful spells such as teleportation, enchantment, and alchemy. When a player successfully casts a spell on an opponent, a blue star represents the spell and is shot toward the enemy. Players with level 66 Magic or higher can access the Wizards' Guild in Yanille. Spells There are many spells in the magic spell book. Each spell has a different effect and requires a different combination of runes in order for them to be cast. Upon casting a spell, the player will receive an amount of experience calculated using the formula: XP = S \times 2 + 20 where S''' = the level required to cast that spell. Every spell has the chance to be cast unsuccessfully which will result in the player having to wait 20 seconds before they are able to cast another spell. Failing a spell will not use up the runes in the players inventory and the player will not gain any magic experience. Having a higher magic level and wearing equipment with magic bonuses will reduce the chance of failing a spell, and you tend to stop failing to cast a spell around 10 Magic levels above the magic level requirement of the spell you're currently casting (For example you would stop failing to cast the high level alchemy spell at around 65 Magic). Having a higher magic level won't affect how hard you hit. While casting combat spells, successfully cast spells can still hit the opponent for 0 Hits. * Requires having learnt the spell with the Magic scroll. ** Requires having learnt the spell with the Spell scroll. Equipment Unlike , armour '''does not decrease the Magic bonus when equipped, which is the reason it is often worn by mages instead of equipment that raises their Magic bonus. The following items increase a player's Magic bonus: Weapon * Staves Head * Blue Wizardshat +4 * Black Wizardshat +3 * Santa hat +3 * Gnomeshat +3 Top * Wizards robe +6 * Robe of Zamorak +5 * Black robe +5 Bottom * Robe of Zamorak +5 Neck * Sapphire Amulet of magic +7 * Diamond Amulet of power +6 * Charged Dragonstone Amulet +3 Cape * God Cape +10 Training Magic is one of the hardest skills to train in due to the lack of runes caused by the absence of the Runecrafting skill. Because of this, runes are high priced and training can be very expensive. Mage Arena mini-game This is required to equip the God Staves, God Capes and be able to cast the God Spells. Boosts Drains * Olde Suspiciouse, at Jolly Boar Inn from Barcrawl card * Enchanting vial - 10 levels per enchantment Quests The following quests give Magic experience rewards: * Grand tree - XP = Level \times 50 + 150 * Imp catcher - XP = Level \times 100 + 375 * Watchtower - XP = (Level + 1) \times 250 * Witch's Potion - XP = Level \times 50 + 225 The following quests give additional rewards to Magic: * Plague City - Rewards the player with a Magic scroll, which unlocks the Ardougne teleport * Underground Pass - Rewards the player with Iban's staff, necessary to cast the Iban blast spell * Watchtower - Rewards the player with a Spell scroll, which unlocks the Watchtower teleport Trivia * "Bluerose13x" is the first known player to reach level 99 Magic. * The Wizard's Mind Bomb temporarily increases Magic level by either 2 or 3 levels (dependent on the player's Magic level) and is not commonly used unless the player wishes to access the Wizards' Guild, or wishes to cast Magic in PvP situations. * There is only 1 spellbook in , unlike which has 3 spellbooks in total. * In , the santa hat provides a Magic bonus of +3, but is purely cosmetic in later editions of the game. * Magic used to be split into two skills: GoodMagic and EvilMagic. However, these skills were joined into just "Magic". ** Players kept the highest of the two magic skills and not the sum of experience. * At one point during 's development, a set of spells was being created which allow players to summon monsters and would have used the life-rune, which can only be found within the game's data files. It was put on hold upon the release of , and eventually became the Summoning skill. * In Devious MUD, the skill was called "Sorcery", which -- like the early days of -- was divided in two but named distinct: Sorcery-Offence and Sorcery-Defence. See also *GoodMagic *EvilMagic *Spellbook *Tank Mage Category:Skills Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Combat Category:Runes Category:Transportation Category:Interface Category:Watchtower Category:Trivia